


Favors

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Hasbi deserves a raise AND the world, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pengkor is an evil guy what's new, author questions their life choices, author regrets everything, someone please protect Ridwan Bahri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: The nature of the relationship between Haedar Subandi and Ridwan Bahri, and how Hasbi got dragged along into it as well.





	1. A Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridwan Bahri had said it before, he didn't get to where he was by always being the good guy. Hasbi unfortunately found it out the hard way.

_Another day of working overtime_, Hasbi thought to himself. He glanced at his watch, it was already over 11 pm.

He stretched out his back, letting out a loud, weird grunt as he did. It’s fine, he was the only one left in the office anyway. Not even the janitor was still around at this hour. While sorting his stuffs up and putting them in his bag, he mentally noted the remaining tasks he had left.

All’s left to do was to put the report in Ridwan’s office for him to read the next morning and informed him through a _whatsapp _text that he’d finished it, and then, finally, home. Hasbi could already imagine the soft and warm bed waiting for him, that made him eager to leave as soon as he could.

Humming some random song quietly, Hasbi walked away from his office, typing on his phone as he did. His office wasn’t too far from Ridwan’s anyway. Navigating his way towards Ridwan’s office in the dark easily like he already had it memorized on the back of his mind, Hasbi smiled. He couldn’t wait to finally go home and sleep.

But then his feet stopped.

The lights in Ridwan’s office were still on.

Hasbi swore he heard Ridwan saying goodbye to him earlier this evening, maybe his boss went back to get something he left in his office? If that was the case, then it’s great! He didn’t have to text Ridwan, he just needed to tell his boss straight away that he’d finished the report and maybe he could hitch a ride home as well.

The door to Ridwan’s office was slightly open, mustering the bravery to open it, Hasbi slowly reached out to grab the door handle, but then again, he stopped.

There were voices inside.

Not just _a _voice, Hasbi heard _voices_. Plural. He could recognize Ridwan’s voice from miles away, but this other voice was uncanny.

Should he take a peek?

His brain told him no, that it wasn’t right. That he should respect his boss’ privacy.

But his curiosity beat him to it as he took a peek from the space.

_One peek, and then I leave._

When his eyes managed to get a clear view of what was inside, Hasbi’s breath hitched. He tried to swallow razor blades that seemed to have been magically stuck in his throat. The air seemed to be closing in on him, he couldn’t breathe.

His own boss, Ridwan, and _that guy_... Hasbi swore he’d seen him before. The man had a face you wouldn’t easily forget, but Hasbi sucked at remembering names.

_Haidar? Haedar? No, he had another name... Peng... Kor?_

Hasbi gulped, he froze. His grip on the door handle weakened. He knew the proper thing to do was to turn around and leave. Surely Ridwan had his own reason as to why he was with a man like that in his office in the middle of the night.

Surely.

“Congratulations on being elected, Pak Ridwan,” Pengkor’s hoarse voice filled the room, sending chills down Ridwan’s spines, instilling fear through every inch of his body. Ridwan tried his best to act nonchalant, but he knew he couldn’t fool Pengkor.

“Didn’t you already congratulate me back then? At the inauguration party,” Ridwan could only hope his voice didn’t shake.

Pengkor chuckled. “Ah yes, the inauguration party,” he snickered, as if he was recounting a fond memory. “That was quite a party, wasn’t it? What followed after was a huge tragedy, though.”

Ridwan flinched. Of course, how could he forget what happened afterwards.

_Poor Dirga Utama, may his soul rest in peace_.

“A young man with such caliber, he had such a bright future, but how he left was horrifying.”

“Just tell me what you want,” Ridwan snarled, rather angrily. He didn’t want to think about it ever again. He had enough sleepless nights, he didn’t want to go through it all again. He was done with blaming himself for what had happened.

“My, eager, aren’t we?” Pengkor whispered. He casually made his way closer to Ridwan. He stretched out his hand, which made Ridwan to flinch in surprise. He was expecting something... _harsh_, but what he felt was Pengkor’s finger delicately caressing his cheek.

“I’m here to remind you of what you owe me,” his voice was the exact opposite of his touch. “Never forget who brought you here.”

Pengkor’s words pierced Ridwan right in his heart. How could he forget. It haunted him everytime he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Everything he did to get where he was. All those _things_.

Ridwan was frozen in his place while Pengkor walked past him, laughing. His voice echoed throughout the room, mocking Ridwan endlessly.

Pengkor turned around and took a seat at Ridwan’s chair, facing towards him. He spreaded his legs.

“You know what to do,” his voice hung in the air.

Ridwan lifted an eye brow.

“Suck.”

Ridwan stayed still, his gaze locked on Pengkor’s eyes.

Fuck it, he had no other choice.

_No_.

Hasbi gasped.

_No no no no no no this can’t be true._

Hasbi felt nauseous. He wanted to throw up.

_This can’t possibly be true_.

He wanted to run, he wanted to turn around and leave, but he couldn’t.

It was as if his feet had been nailed down to the floor. He couldn’t move, not even to close his eyes and stop looking. He couldn’t.

He was too afraid.

* * *

Hasbi couldn’t sleep at all.

His bed was as soft and warm as always, so it wasn’t the problem. It was that everytime he closed his eyes, all he could see was Ridwan’s face. The way Ridwan bit his lip, the way his mouth shaped as he moaned loudly, the way his face was full of pain but at the same time _enjoying _it.

He swore he could still hear Ridwan’s heavy breathing, loud and clear.

He couldn’t get those out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. A sudden lump of guilt formed in his heart.

Hasbi lazily reached out his hand to grab his glasses, his clumsy movement made him drop almost everything from the bedside table, but he didn’t care. Once he found his glasses and putting them on, he could finally see clearly. His eyes felt heavy, but he refused to close them.

The clock on his wall told him that it was barely 6 in the morning, he still had time if he wanted to get a quick nap, at least to refresh himself. Hasbi didn’t have a mirror anywhere in his bedroom, but he could tell he must’ve looked hideously tired.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but the heavying eyelids finally got him.

_Alright, breathe, clear your mind, Hasbi, let’s just forget what we saw, and get our well-earned rest_.

_Breathe in, breathe out, repeat... _

Hasbi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_“Come on, tell me if that’s not what you want. If you can do it, maybe I'll stop.”_

_“Does your little assistant know this side of you, Ridwan? Have you ever thought of showing him this side of yours? Hm?”_

Hasbi opened his eyes and gasped. He jerked up, sweats dropping from his forehead, his breathing hard and heavy.

He looked down to his stomach, only to see himself pitching up a tent.

_Pitiful. How could you be like this, Hasbi. _

His gut was filled nothing but self-hatred. Without saying anything, he bit his lip and made his way to the bathroom.

Damn it, how should he face his own boss from now on?

“Oh, you’re here,” Ridwan glanced at him before again checking somehing on his phone. Hasbi nodded, quietly, his eyes stared off space, not daring to look into his boss’ face. He _couldn’t_. Not without remembering what he saw last night. Ridwan didn’t seem to notice the uneasiness shrouding Hasbi as he kept staring at his phone.

“So where’s the report?” Ridwan, asked, not looking up. Hasbi flinched, “Oh, right, my apologies, Pak,” Hasbi awkwardly grabbed the document out from his bag and gave it to Ridwan. The older man eyed him suspiciously before receiving the document and flicking it open, skimming it.

“Sorry I couldn’t reply your text, I was rather busy last night,” Ridwan said.

_Yeah, busy being fucked by some dude_.

Hasbi shook his head, kicking those thoughts away. He didn’t reply Ridwan’s words, he didn’t know how to, or if he wanted to.

“Are you alright?” Ridwan asked, his tone soft and sounding worried. That only made Hasbi’s stomach stirred. “You look kind of pale.”

“I’m alright, Pak, it’s just,” Hasbi sighed, “I stayed up all night writing down the report, I couldn’t get any sleep,” Hasbi ended up lying with a weak smile on his face. Well, some of it was truth, in a way, the part where he couldn’t get any sleep was truth, at least.

_Please take that excuse_, he thought, _Please oh please_.

Ridwan nodded, “I see, you have to take better care of yourself.” Hasbi sighed in relief, “I will, Pak, please excuse me now,” he almost turned around before Ridwan’s words stopped his movement.

“This is very well made, thank you, Hasbi.”

Hasbi’s blood ran cold in his body. Ridwan’s smile was as honest and as tender as he could remember. The smile he used to be so eager to see now only made him feel sick.

“You’re welcome, Pak.”

Hasbi didn’t know if it was Ridwan, Pengkor, or himself that he should be hating.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pengkor keeps the tabs of the favors Ridwan has been giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing if I'm being honest

Ridwan kneaded his temples with his fingertips. Eyes shut tightly. The bright light from the computer screen hurt his vision. _Damn_, he thought, he was getting old. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling, his mind blank.

It was only 4 pm in the evening, why was he so tired?

Maybe it was because all the meetings he had to attend and all the documents he had to read.

Or maybe it was all the things he had to do last night.

_Last night_, Ridwan’s shoulders shuddered at the thought of it. How could he forget. Last night and the other nights. The things he had done. He gritted his teeth, pain filled his mind. If only he could run from his own memories, he’d probably done it years ago.

A faint knock and a whisper of a voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts. He looked to find Hasbi standing near the door frame. “Pak, aren’t you leaving yet?” his voice low. He fixed his glasses to position as he said it, looking as awkward as always. That actually calmed his mind down. Hasbi had been acting rather weird for the past week, or maybe even longer, he lost count. His assistant tried to avoid him at all cost, he never made eye contact with him, and was so jittery at his presence, at one time Hasbi actually jumped out of surprise when Ridwan touched his shoulder from behind, as if Ridwan was about to maul him Luckily, it all had passed, and now, Hasbi was turning to his old self.

“I will, after I’m done reading this budgetary,” he smiled. Hasbi flinched at that sight, and Ridwan’s smile dissipated.

... _Well, a little bit a time_.

“You’ve done your work for today?” Ridwan asked, rather surprised, usually his perfectionist assistant would stay so late for work. “Yes, I have,” Hasbi answered, a smile on his face, slightly weak, Ridwan would bet that it was from fatigue. “I just want to inform you that I’ve emailed the document you asked me earlier, everything is all done.”

Ridwan hummed, checking his email, there was one. “Great job as always, Hasbi, thank you.”

Hasbi didn’t reply, he only nodded. “Well then, if you excuse me—”

“Why don’t you wait for me for a bit, Hasbi?”

Hasbi froze.

“I think I should call it a day as well, I feel like my age has been catching up to me, you know? Can’t force this old body of mine to overwork anymore,” he tried to joke, grinning as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hasbi didn’t laugh, not even a bit of chuckle. Well, at least he tried.

“I’ll even give you a ride home, how about that? Oh, and while we’re at it, maybe we can grab dinner beforehand? My treat, of course, I feel like I’ve been putting a lot of work on you a lot lately, I thought it’s only proper I—”

“I think I’ll have to pass, Pak.”

This time, it was Ridwan who froze. Usually, Hasbi was so eager when Ridwan asked him to go home together. He usually said ‘yes’ without skipping a beat, he usually smiled so wide when Ridwan joked about treating him for dinner. He usually wasn’t like this.

_Usually_. The word sounded so weird in his head now.

“Why?” Ridwan’s voice was hoarse. A pang of disappointment could be heard.

Hasbi’s gaze wandered, “Sorry, I just really need to get home early today,” he sounded heavy and extremely tired, weak, even. For some reason, it hurt Ridwan— both the rejection and the tone of his voice. “Then I’ll drive you home,” Ridwan wasn’t so sure why he was being so persistent, “The dinner can wait some other day.” He felt like he had to make it right with his assistant. Ridwan didn’t even know if there was anything _wrong_ to begin with between them, his guts told him that he had to, and he trusted his guts. He always did.

Hasbi looked hesitant to answer. He just stood there, gripping the side of his trousers, his expression was excrutiangly painful.

“I—”

“If Hasbi couldn’t, maybe I could offer to be his replacement?” a sudden sharp and heavy voice was heard from behind Hasbi’s back. The assistant turned around to see the source so quick, he could’ve snapped his own neck. Pengkor was standing there, with all his glory.

The room turned cold in an instant.

“That is, if the offer still stands, Pak Ridwan,” Pengkor said. His tall figure was towering Hasbi, who now seemed like nothing but a small and scared prey to an ominous predator that was Haedar Subandi. Though, to be honest, everyone would be nothing but a meek mouse standing next to him.

Neither Ridwan nor Hasbi spoke. Both too shocked, or afraid, or both. Pengkor slowly made his way into the office, walking past Hasbi, who could only eye him with caution.

“It sure is _surprising _to see you here, Pengkor,” Ridwan commented. He tried to supress his annoyance and surprise, but a hint of spite was so obvious in his voice.

_Why would he be here now, at all possible time, and while Hasbi is still around?_

_No, calm down Ridwan_, he inhaled deeply, for whatever God knew reason why he was here, he surely must had one. It wasn’t like Pengkor was the type of man who would waltz into somewhere without any justifiable explanation.

For all his actions, there was a definite reason.

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Pak Ridwan,” Pengkor laughed, sarcastically. His voice echoed throughout the room. “I just feel like paying you a little visit, seeing how the council is working, you know, nothing weird at all.”

_Bullshit_.

“Hasbi,” Ridwan said, eyes locked on Pengkor’s every movement. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” The assistant looked at him with confusion, but then he understood. Ridwan wanted him _out_. Whether it was for his own safety or because he had no business being there, Hasbi didn’t know, but he for sure didn’t want to spend another second in this kind of tension.

“Y-yes, please excuse me, Pak Ridwan,” he paused, “And Pak Pengkor too, I’ll be taking my leave.”

Hasbi left with a swing at the door, leaving the two men just staring at each other intensely.

“So,” Pengkor broke the silence, “I believe you were saying something about dinner.”

Ridwan ended up riding along in Pengkor’s car. When they went out to the parking lot to find Pengkor’s car already parked there, with a bald man wearing sunglasses sitting behind the wheel, Ridwan knew he had no choice but to ride along with him. That turned out to be true as Pengkor slowly touched his hand and told him to get inside on the backseat, together with him.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to make it home that night. During the car ride, Ridwan managed to send a text to his family secretly, saying he had to work overtime and that he’d probably be home tomorrow. Sending the text was one of the heaviest thing Ridwan had done in his entire life.

Normally, it wasn’t like this. Pengkor never showed up without warning before. His previous rendezvous with Pengkor was never like this. They were meticulously planned to avoid unwanted attention, to make sure that they were both safe from people’s eyes. So when he saw Pengkor earlier, Ridwan knew something was off. Maybe this was an exception and Pengkor only did want nothing but a simple dinner with him, or maybe there was something so important to talk about that Pengkor had to show up unnoticed on his door.

Or maybe he was about to die that night.

They all sounded possible, Ridwan could only brave himself to what was going to happen to him.

“You know, Ridwan,” Pengkor murmured, “I’ve been nothing but grateful to all the council had been doing for the people.”

_There it is_, Ridwan thought. Pengkor would only call him ’Ridwan’ when he had _something _in mind, and it instilled fear in him.

“Especially you,” his voice turned colder, he glanced at Ridwan, “You have been doing _a lot _for me, and I appreciate it immensely.” Ridwan felt sick, he knew the meaning behind those words, there was nothing genuine about every single thing Pengkor had said. His grip tightened to stop the shaking, his kunckles turned white. No matter how terrified he actually was, he refused to show it, he wouldn’t give Pengkor the satisfactory of seeing him being so scared.

“You are one of a kind,” his words turned to whisper, his hand moved closer to Ridwan, “I must say, I think you’re one of the best there is,” his hand was now touching Ridwan’s thigh, rubbing it with his palm.

Ridwan couldn’t move. The fear inside took control of him, engulfing him.

_Here it comes_.

“But of course, you can never be too sure with this kind of thing, can you?” he chuckled, his hand retracted from Ridwan’s leg. Ridwan let out a deep breath, he didn’t know since when did he start holding it in, but maybe it was one of his defense mechanism that he didn’t know he had. “And because of that, I, too, have decided to take some necessary precautions, just in case someone decides to snitch.”

Pengkor eyed him when he said the word _snitch_, his hand pulled out a small handheld camera from the car compartment.

Ridwan’s heart stopped. No. Surely he wouldn’t mean...

“You see, I’m not really into technology myself, but one of my children taught me how to operate one of these things, turns out it’s not that hard to use,” he continued, smiling as he did. He started pressing some buttons on the handheld camera, Ridwan eyed him warily, the beat of his heart accelerated.

_No no no no please be joking, please say this is some kind of twisted humor_.

With a press of a button, voices started to play from it. It wasn’t loud, the sound of the car engine managed to muffle the voice, but it was so distinct in Ridwan’s ears.

How could it not, because the voice was of his own.

“You can’t possibly—” Ridwan lost the ability to finish his sentence as Pengkor so casually turned up the volume. The voice grew louder, filling the whole car.

His moans, his gasps, his cries. They were loud and clear to hear.

It felt as if they were mocking him.

“Nice, eh? Don’t get me started on the video quality, they’re top-notch,” Pengkor boasted rather gleefully, leaning towards Ridwan, showing what was playing on the screen.

He was right.

It was a video of him, bent over the table in his own office, gasping for breath as Pengkor—

“How did you get this video?” Ridwan’s breath hitched, his mouth felt dry, panic and fear filled every corner of his mind. He forced his brain to replay all the things they’ve done, trying to find one time where he missed such crucial moment that would let Pengkor gain the upperhand. He could swear he never noticed Pengkor having that sort of device.

“I have my ways, Ridwan,” Pengkor smiled sinisterly, “Never forget that.”

_Of course_.

Ridwan felt as if he had been punched in the gut, the air closed in on him, he was unable to breathe, tears swelling up in his eyes. All the things he had worked on, everything he had achieved, they were in the brink of destruction. He’d lose them in an instant. His position, his family, the trust from the people, and...

And _Hasbi_.

Ridwan didn’t know why he suddenly thought of that assistant of his, but the thought of Hasbi, looking at him with disdain made him felt something he’d never felt before.

Shame, and fear, mixed into one, topped with unbearable guilt.

If Ridwan could, he would just throw up right there. He couldn’t stomach this many emotion in one time.

“If you want me to be honest, Ridwan, you’ve got really nice expressions, I just noticed that when I watch the videos again,” Pengkor elaborated, still showing the video to Ridwan, who was as pale as corpse. Ridwan couldn’t bear to watch it, but the sound was as clear as day, he had no choice but to _listen_. To listen to his own voice, hopelessly begging for Pengkor like some animal in heat.

“Imagine what would happen if this got out.”

Ridwan’s blood ran cold.

“Can you imagine all the news? ‘_Senate member Ridwan Bahri’s sex tapes with a mysterious man,_’ the media will go crazy,” he laughed, “Maybe they will even pay handsomely for the HD version.”

“Stop,” Ridwan sobbed, his tears started falling, he grabbed Pengkor’s wrist weakly. “Please, stop, no more, I’ll do anything, I promise I won’t say anything to a soul, please, just—“ his grip loosened, tears streaming down his cheeks, his body shaking. “Don’t.” He must’ve looked so vulnerable and helpless because the only thing Pengkor did was to look at him with an amused expression on his face. Pengkor grabbed Ridwan’s chin and brought his face close. “Then _behave_.”

Ridwan had never despised himself so much before, but he had no choice, did he?

So he just nodded his head weakly when Pengkor closed in the distance between their faces.

“Nice room, isn’t it?” Pengkor said with a smile on his face, “It costed me quite the fortune, but it would be all worth it, I think.” Putting down the handheld camera on the bedside table, he then started removing his suit jacket, “Shall we?”

Ridwan, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, gulped. He glanced at the handheld camera so strategically placed there.

It was on.

He very much would rather die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you user twitter (censored) for the prompt "Pengkor made skidipapap video with Ridwan so he can blackmails the legislative" sorry if it isn't exactly what you had in mind but I had a good (albeit somewhat cursed) time writing this


End file.
